Something There
by Diana26.5
Summary: Everyone seems to have their take on how James and Lily first began to fall in love. This is mine. It takes place in their third year. And yes, it's a songfic! Sorry to all songfic haters out there. Please R&R!


**_Hi there! This is a random Lily and James songfic I found in an old box in my room. I thought I'd post it. Now I did write this when I was like seven or eight, so if the writing's not so good, have some mercy on me!_**

**_I do NOT own Harry Potter or Beauty and the Beast! Those copyrites respectfully belong to J.K. Rowling and Disney!_**

(Hogwarts, Transfiguration Corridor, Marauder era, 7th year October)

Lily Evens was walking through the hallways of Hogwarts to her last class of the day, transfiguration, while talking with her best friend Diana Edwards.

"I still don't get how to do that de-ageing potion though," said Diana.

Lily continued walking, but turned to say, "but that potion's easy, it's practically fifth year level!" She looked surprised, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world."

Diana scowled at her best friend in annoyance. "Easy for you to say your top of the class!"

Lily blushed. "I'm not! Severus the best at potions and you know it."

Diana just rolled her eyes."Your also Head Girl."

Lily blushed a deeper shade of crimson that clashed horribly with her shoulder-length scarlet hair. "I got picked by accident, anyone could've been chosen"

Diana's eyes rolled once more. "Sure Lils… Sure"

Lily put on a mock pout and was about to retort, but she was cut off by the sound of a thud and shout of "OUCH," that echoed throughout the hallway Lily turned around to see a second-year who must have fallen down the stairs on an unsuspecting James Potter. Around the two was a mess of books, quills, parchment, and spilled ink bottles that had smashed on impact that had fallen out of both their bags.

James looked shocked at first, his glasses were askew and his messy, black hair looked more tousled than usual.

The second-year on the other hand looked petrified. James had a reputation for being not only a prankster, but also a good hexer who would get mad very easily.

Lily held her wand at the ready and began to start forward. That Bigot Potter wouldn't dare jinx that second-year, not if she had anything to say about it.

But then James did something that made Lily stop in her tracks. At first James looked mad, but then his expression turned to a mild calmness as he got up and handed the Second-year his books.

"S-s-sorry," stuttered the second-year repeatedly.

"It's okay, it was an accident mate," said James calmly as he picked up his books. He then got up took out his wand, and cleaned up the spilled ink.

Behind him, James's friends stood, also watching the scene in shock. They clearly hadn't been expecting this either.

Sirius Black had had his wand raised and was prepared to hex the boy along with James, but now his wand was at his side, mouth agape,wand hanging loosely by his side.

Beside him, Remus Lupin was also in shock, though he hid it a little better than Sirius.

Lastly was Peter Pettigrew, his face contorted with both surprise and confusion. (Then again, Peter always looked like that)

Lily had also put down her wand, she couldn't believe what she'd just seen. _Potter_ being nice to someone else, and a second year at that.

**'Bigheaded Potter?!'**

**'Arrogant Potter?!'**

_**'EGOTISTICAL, FAT-HEADED, PRAT, POTTER?!?!'**_

This just didn't make sense.

Remus was the first to recover, out of his expression of shock, came a serene smile. "C'mon Prongs we're going to be late for Transfiguration if you don't hurry up, and I don't think I need to remind you of McGonagall hatred of tardiness."

"Coming Moony" said James turning around to face Remus. He then started to walk away, but not before seeing Lily. Her emerald green eyes met his hazel ones.

Potter was smiling at her. But not his arrogant, mischievous smile. Not that charming, flirting smile he'd always give other girls.

What was that smile? They had stood there for only a second, but it felt like a minute, at least to Lily.

Sirius interrupted the silence however."Oy, Prongs, C'mon McGonagall will go bonkers and give us a detention if we're late again, and there Quidditch practice tonight."

This seemed to snap James out of his trance. "Oh... Oh, right... Coming Padfoot!" James followed Remus and Sirius as they started walking down the corridor and to Transfiguration.

Peter was soon following behind them, looking as confused as ever.

The crowd and the second year had also deserted the corridor. All that was left were Diana and Lily.

"Hey Lily, Lilyyyyyyyy!" Diana was now waving her hands in front of her best friends face. "C'mon, we're gonna be late."

She let out a long, exaggerated sigh, before moving to plan B. "Don't tell me you've finally fallen for _**Potter**_"

This shook Lily out of her trance "Me fall for that insufferable git Potter? No way." But there was no venom in her voice as she said this.

"Then let's go" said Diana.

Lily then Followed Diana to Transfiguration. All through class, though, her mind was on that afternoon in the corridor.

Why was Potter like this? He was acting so unlike... Well Potter!

'Come to think of it,' thought Lily, 'He hasn't acted like himself all year.'

He hadn't sent innocent first and second years to the infirmary yet. He'd actually been _kind_to them! He hadn't been picking fights with the Slytherins as often. Except for Severus, but he even seemed to be doing that less and less! And most unusual…

He hadn't asked her out yet! Not that she was complaining. Lily scowled at the thought of Potter's continuous asking for her to go on a date with him, as if she were some prize to be won.

But still, something was different…

_'There's something sweet'_

_'And almost kind'_

_'But he was mean and he was course and unrefined'_

_'And now he's dear'_

_'And so unsure'_

_'I wonder why I didn't see it there before…'_

(Transfiguration James's POV)

James sat at his desk will McGonagall droned on and on about the "correct" way to turn a teacup into a kitten. Not that he was listening, he couldn't help but let his mind drift back to the corridor. And that way Lily had looked at him.

_**'Lily**__,' _James sighed quietly as he gazed at the back of her head where her beautiful red hair flowed over her shoulders delicately. For as long as James had been at Hogwarts he'd always loved Lily, and done everything to impress her.

But she'd hated him and called him every insult known to muggle and wizard that didn't involve swearing, and _that_ was a feat.

This year, however, James had tried to be more responsible to impress Lily. It seemed to work for Moony anyway. And so far he'd been enjoying a few less detentions from dear old Minnie.

James shook himself then focused on turning his teacup back into a kitten. After accomplishing this he let his mind wander again.

But was she impressed with him? Did she like him? What was that look she gave him?

So far James had received a lot of looks from Lily, all full of scorn, hatred, and disapproval. But he'd never seen a look like _that_ on her face. It had been mixed with many emotions, confusion for one, a small bit of kindness, and a few emotions he just couldn't define.

'Must be a girl thing,' James thought to himself.

But maybe there was something else in that look, something he hadn't seen...

_'She glanced this way'_

_'I thought I saw'_

_'And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw'_

_'No it can't be'_

_'I'll just ignore'_

_'But then she's never looked at me that way before…'_

(Later that day, Gryffindor Common Room, Lily's POV)

Lily sat by the window in the Gryffindor Common room reading a charms book, but she was only half focused. All the times she was sneaking glances at James and his friends talking and laughing by the fireplace. Lily's mind was _still_ on that afternoon, thinking about how drastically Potter had changed.

But had he changed that drastically? Lily thought back through her Hogwarts years with James. Sure he'd always been big headed and arrogant, but beneath it all there must have been some decency Why else would he have good friends like Black and Remus. Though Black could be just as reckless and arrogant as James some of the time... Okay, most of the time.

So why hadn't she'd seen it before? Had she been so blinded by her hate for trouble making and teasing that she hadn't really seen the real James? Or was the bullying and arrogance just a façade James had created to impress her?

Lily didn't know for sure, but one thing was certain... This was a new James.

_'New and a bit alarming'_

_'Who'd have ever thought that this could be'_

_'True that he's no Prince Charming'_

_'But there's something in him that I simply didn't see'_

--

Suddenly Lily heard a noise. She looked up to see James Potter getting up and walking towards_ her. _The whole common room grew silent. They all knew there would be a show if James tried to ask her out again.

"Um… Hi Lily" said James nervously

'Wait!' thought Lily.

'James Potter is nervous?!'

'And he isn't calling me Evans?!'

'That's... new.'

"Hi There" she said back to him and, to her great surprise, just as nervously.

"Look I was wondering if… if..." James looked at his feet. Then he finally said "."

Lily just sat there. "W-what" she finally choked out hoarsely.

'Yeah Lily' she thought to herself. '_Real_ romantic!'

James took a breath before slowly saying… "I was wondering if you, ah… wanted to go the Hogsmeade with me... This weekend?"

There was a pregnant pause that followed this statement

"Um…Sure James"The words had escaped Lily's mouth before she could think, and yet, somehow, she really didn't want to take them back.

"I mean if you don't want to go that's okay…" James said quickly. He then drifted off as the full impact of the words hit him. "Wait, so you want to go" his eyes were wide with shock.

Lily looked at the book in her lap before mumbling… "Yeah I guess I do."

The Common Room was silent. No one had been expecting _this. _For as long as any Gryffindor could remember, Lily Evens had always turned down James Potter. It had slowly become a daily routine.

"I'll meet you at eight, then. On Saturday?" James asked, his voice filled with badly concealed excitement and Joy.

There was only one thought going through his mind. 'She said yes! She said yes! SHE SAID YES!'

"Okay Saturday" said Lily, regaining some of her composure.

James smiled at her "Great" he said happily. "Well… Bye" He finished lamely. He then slowly walked to the boy's dormitory staircase, but then ran up the stairs at full speed. (Lily heard the pounding of his feet al the way up.)

Finally realizing she was still standing there, Lily blushed, picked up her book, and headed towards the girl's dormitory staircase saying a quick goodnight to Diana.

After Lily had gone up the stairs the common room broke out into a series of feverish mutterings.

Nearby the fireplace a small conversation could be heard above all the noise. Remus, Sirius, Peter and Diana were all talking about what had just occurred...

_Sirius: "Well, who'd have thought?"_

_Diana: "Well, Bless my soul"_

_Remus: "Well, who'd have known?"_

_Diana: "Well who indeed?"_

_Sirius: "And who'd have guessed they'd come together on they're own?"_

_Diana: "It's so peculiar. Wait and see"_

_Sirius & Remus: "We'll wait and see"_

_All three: "A few days more. There maybe something there that wasn't there before."_

_Peter: "What's there guys?"_

_Remus: "You know, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before"_

_Peter: "Seriously guys, WHAT'S THERE"_

_Diana: "There maybe something there that wasn't there before_."

_Peter: "Errrrrrrr!"_

The four sat in the common room talking until all the mutterings slowly started to ebb away.

"Well" started Remus. "We better start heading up to the dormitory. James is going to be bouncing off the walls in there and we're going to have to calm him down."

"Right you are Moony" said Sirius in a mock salute. "C'mon Wormtail lets tranquilize Prongs." Sirius then turned on his heel and headed towards the dormitory.

Peter was right behind him, still looking very confused as to what had just happened. (But then again, Peter always looked like that.)

Diana then started toward the girls' dormitories. "I better head up too," she stated calmly.

"Lily's going to be a nervous wreck, though she'll never admit it."

Remus chuckled softly, "yep, that sounds like Lily alright."

Diana laughed too. Then, with a quiet "good night," she sped up the stairs and into her dormitory.

Now only Remus was left in the room. He then started up the stairs, all the while thinking about Lily and James. So when he finally reached to dormitory door, there was only one thought going through his head.

'There's definitely something there that wasn't there before.'

--

_**The End**_


End file.
